In Your Arms
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: Sakura wakes up in Sasuke's arms, but she wasn't there when she went to bed. ONESHOT.


**Okay-- Sakura, Sasuke, and The Rookie Nine are in High School (oh gods!). Nothing special, short and simple. I don't really like most AU fics, but this was going to be part of a series of one-shots (only two or three. . . I think) of mine with SasuSaku AU stories. **

**HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It started with a simple assignment in writing class.

**Monday--**

_"Sakura!" _

_I heard my name being yelled and sat up, awaking me from my sleep. Apparently my experisson read--'still half-asleep', because he smacked his red, dry erase marker on my desk. I blinked and glanced around the room. The class became quiet as a church. The students were just waiting for my to get punished, not that they wanted me to, they were just bored and couldn't pass up the offer of being interested, anything would be better than listening to Kakashi-sensei. I just starred at Kakashi with my mouth open, and some strands of my hair were falling in my face. All eyes were on me and not in a good way. _

_The classroom we were was painted a pale white color, it probably hasn't been painted in decades, the sun that was hiding behind the gray clouds was also to blame. I wish I was the sun right now, I wouldn't have to be here. The desk were arranged by ones in four rows. In the front of the room was where Kakashi's desk was located, papers were scattered everywhere, and in the mess of papers were some pornos. On that wood desk was a old computer (our school is cheap), and on top of it was the most evil thing in the world, Kikiri Doll. Allow me to explain, The Kikiri Doll was our class hall pass. Kakashi figures if we have to carry a damn baby doll around in the hallway, we'll spend less time out there. No one goes to the bathroom in his class. _

_Then, a miracle happened, the school bell rang! Kids scrambled out from the messy classroom into the hallway, ready to hang out instead of going to the next class. I wouldn't have been the first one out the door if I wasn't so tired. I blinked and brushed my hair out of my face and smiled at Kakashi, getting up, gathered my untouched books, waved goodbye in almost mocking way, and ran out the door. _

_You are probably wondering where this is going. Well, this little tale is a cute story about the best and worst week of my life. _

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Tuesday--**

"In Jiraiya Monogatari, Tsunade was a princess who mastered in snail magic." Kakashi explained, writing those facts on the board with the marker.

Those words just went through our ears, and out the other. I didn't get why he was explaining ancient Japanese legends. . . or folk tales. . . or whatever those stories were! I mean, aren't we supposed to be learning about grammar and spelling? This is writing.

**Wednesday--**

I was sitting in my desk, in room 106, focusing harder than I ever have on my text message conversatiion with Hinata.

_Hinata: Sasuke's sick._

My heart skipped a beat. Since when does Sasuke get sick? That's weird.

_Sakura: O rly? So that's why he hasn't been in school. . ._

**Thursday--**

"A nekomata is a demon cat with two tails..."

I ignored Kakashi's lecture about cats as I scribbled, **S.H. & S.U 4 EVER**, on the front cover of my red notebook. Kami, I was so freaking bored! Hm. . . I wonder if Sasuke and I dated each other, what would or couple name be? SasuSaku?

**Friday--**

"The Yuki Onna was a women who would use her beauty to lure men into her clutches," he paused, probably for dramatic effect, "and then it would kill them," he finished, in some type of spooky voice. The class wasn't effected by this. We were totally silent, just staring at Kakashi and Kakashi staring back at us, waiting for something to happen, and it did.

"Like Ino?" Naruto said, raising his hand halfway in the air. The class laughed hysterically.

**Saturday--**

"Oh, my Kami-sama! He's your half-brother!" TenTen yelled angirly at the TV set. I rolled my eyes. I mean, come on, it's a soap opera! Get over it! Why did I decide to come over to her dorm room? Tenten is the most annoying neighbor ever! We were watching some drama called Wish, a show Tenten really likes. Bags of chips and popcorn were scattered across the blanket invaded floor. Celebrity magazines were also spread across the floor. I was wearing silk, red pajama shorts with white polka dots on them, and a plain white shirt. I laid on my stomach and popped a chip into my mouth. I actually think that eating the chip was more interesting than the show.

**Sunday--**

"Sakura?" a familair, male voice asked once I put my cell phone to my ear.

"Sasuke! Hey! How are you?" I replied, eager to talk to him. I was sitting on my bed, reading a magazine I got from Tenten.

"I'm doing okay," came his reply, I lowered my eyes to focus on the white carpet in my dorm room.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" I asked and began to twirl a piece of hair around my ring finger. It felt awkward talking to him, I was usually the one doing the talking.

"Yeah. Listen, Naruto just called me and said he forgot to remind me about this assignment and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner for it," he answered.

My mouth flew open at the word 'partner', I knew he just wanted to work on the assignment together. . . but! Shannaro!

"Sakura?" he asked, trying to figure out I was still there and not in shock. This is so awesome, I can't believe he was talking to me! I had to fight the temptation of screaming in happiness.

"H-hai!" I replied with a nervous smile. Great, I sound like Hinata in front of Naruto! Oh, Kami-sama! Do I look as obvious as her?!

"So you'll be my partner for the project?" he said.

"Hai. But. . . there is no project. . . Kakashi-sensei never gave us one." I told him. This was the only bad part about this moment. Is this like, a plan to set us up? Not that I wouldn't want that to happen, but I was starting to freak out about the mysterious project.

"Naruto said there was. He's working with Neji and it's due tomorrow, so I need you to get over here-"

"Since when do you believe Naruto?"

"Since I asked Kakashi."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up the next day to hear chirpping blue birds, outside the window was a tree, which held the nest on it's branch. It was a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. I propped myself up from the velvet fabric, I was so hot. I must've stayed up too late doing the project with Sasuke. I'm still tired! I yawned and leaned back onto the couch. My eyes widened when I saw who was next to me-- Sasuke Uchiha.

At that moment, I had my clothes on, so I didn't care. I just laid down and went back to sleep.


End file.
